An insulating coated wire includes a center conductor and an insulating coating that covers the center conductor. When such an insulating coated wire is arranged in an automobile or the like, the insulating coated wire is used while being bent at an appropriate position into the shape that is suitable for the arrangement position. However, an electrical wire that has so large a diameter that a high current flows therethrough, such as an electrical wire that connects battery terminals arranged close to each other, has the problem of not being able to easily be bent due to the high hardness of an insulating coating, and making the wiring operation difficult.
As means for solving this problem, Patent Document 1 discloses a method including the steps of removing a coating material from a portion of an insulating coated wire that is to be bent, and mounting the electrical wire on a protector while arranging the portion from which the coating material is removed along a bent section of the protector.
The above-described method requires the operation for removing the insulating coating from a portion that is to be bent, and the operation for mounting the portion from which the insulating coating is removed on the protector separate from the electrical wire. It is significantly troublesome to perform these operations at a place at which wiring is performed, and an improvement in efficiency of the wiring operation cannot be expected to be achieved. Such a disadvantage becomes more serious as the electrical wire has greater number of portions to be bent.